1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting module; more particularly, the present invention is an electrical device which controls a plurality of light-emitting devices disposed on an object to light in a sequence.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Insufficient lighting is not good for activities at night, which will easily cause some security problems or identification problems. People run or ride at night may be hit by cars due to the insufficient lighting. Additionally, if the streetlight is not bright enough, people probably cannot play ball in the court at night. Therefore, it's necessary to develop a device which may increase the security of activities at night for allowing the activities at night to be performed successfully.
Due to the security consideration mentioned above, many shoes comprising light-emitting element are presented to the public. This kind of shoes generally comprises at least one light source, such as light-emitting diode, a power source, such as a battery, and a switch, which is used to connect the battery to the light source for guiding the electrical power to the light source for lighting.
Additionally, the switch can be a simple hand-operated switch which is similar to the hand-operated switch disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,922. The switch also can be a mercury switch. In the mercury switch, a mercury ball can roll back and forth along with the motion of a user in a tube pillar set between a pair of electrodes. More relative descriptions of the mercury switch can be referred in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,009. Additionally, the switch also can be a pressure responsive switch, which can respond the weight applied by the user for turning on/off the pressure responsive switch, such as the pressure responsive switch disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,586. Furthermore, the switch can be a spring switch disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,408,764. The spring switch can vibrate back and forth for forming/breaking the connection with an electrode.
To prolong the life of the battery and provide more noticeable and safer display, the lighting is hoped to be controllable for lighting intermittently, and the lighting is not hoped to light continuously after the switch is switched off. If a noticeable blinking pattern can be generated by light-emitting diodes, the noticeable blinking pattern will be very interesting and noticeable.